Ghosts in the House
by Tomatosoup inc
Summary: The creepy old property on the hill has been the source of disturbance and death for 100's of years... so what will happen when six mismatched individuals get stuck inside it? Will they find allies among each other and survive the night there?
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Ok, I know what you're all thinking - what the hell is doing, writing something else? However, This will be a rather short story - longer than three chapters... but it's maximum length would have to be eight. Soo.. a short story? Anyhow, it's based on a reaccuring dream I've been having, and It's been scaring me to death lately... and just wanted to say. This will not be anywhere as light hearted as my other stories. **

**Disclamer: I do NOT own Inuyasha. He is the sole property of Rumiko Takahashi. **

Ghosts in the House:

They were waiting.

The teenage girl swept her long hair over her shoulder, as she watched the old, decrepit house, now covered in snow, her soft gray eyes shining with open scrutiny, fear, and anxiety. She hated the old shrine buildings. The dark aura, that was so… off, the light scent of fear, and deaths long ago…

They were waiting.

They wanted destruction. Pain. Death.

They were too strong, too powerful, and too fearsome, that even she, the fated shrine maiden , could not exorcise them - and the village priest supposedly couldn't feel their presence.

It would be another four years or so, before the priest's son would be strong enough to take this one on. And the demon exterminators daughter was still naïve and shy. Even her own boyfriend wouldn't be able to deal with this one yet.

There was no-one in the town willing, or strong enough to get rid of the evil in this house. Even as if messed with the minds of it's inhabitants, even as all owners of the house disappeared, even after all who tried to rid of them died off, walking home from that place.

A forceful, foreboding tingling coming over her, she turned her back on the house, knowing she was being watched, and pulled her warm red jacket and scarf close around her.

She wondered about her family in Tokyo - her senile grandfather had claimed having spiritual power, hadn't he? But then again, he was a known fraud. And then, there was her cousin. The fourteen year old girl whom looked so akin to her.

Would the girl be able to sense the demonic aura? The gut wrenching feeling? The evil that permeated the whole vicinity, that craved for blood, and death, and hated life?

Quickly, she pulled out a crumpled post card, from her mother, Hitomiko, who was in Osaka on a business trip, and quickly jotted down the address of the demonic house in question, as well as her family's in Tokyo.

_There. A mental, reminder. _

She would call upon her cousin, when the time was right. When her powers would be on the edge of either shooting up, or tumbling. When she would be stronger than even _she_ was now.

Shoving it deep in her pocket, promising not to loose it, she walked down the icy path, surrounded by snow, on her way home, not expecting what life would have in store for her.

Four years later:

The dark haired girl sighed plaintively and stared out at the scenery that rushed past her window.

Home.

Where WAS home?

She had thought that had been her simple little house in Tokyo. Where she could walk the three blocks to school, and go next door to hang out with her hyper friend Ayame. She had thought it had been the house where she grew up, laughed in, hung with her classmates, and done her homework in. Where she had been asked on her first date with Hojo, and refused the offer.

Now she didn't know where it was. She was confused, lost. Heartbroken. Why did she have to leave? Why now? Of all times? She just got a bad feeling about this…

Her mother had received a note from her sister Hitomiko, that she was in need of help around the house. Ever since a deadly accident four years ago, her aunt had been having numerous mental break downs, and screaming rounds.

_Wonderful…_

So here they were, on their way to an available house, which happened to be a shrine, and in a small, out of the way, town.

Could this really be home?

Dismally, she groaned as the car came to a halt at the bottom of a hill, and shivered.

Why was it that she got this… foreboding feeling as she stared up through the dark tree's towards where the shrine and house actually were? Frowning in confusion, she followed her family out of the car, as they started to lug their belongings up the steps.

_Something… is off. _

"This place is…"she began quietly, when her mother stopped her.

"Wonderful?" she gushed immediately, "It's gorgeous here, don't you think?"

Biting her lip, she fought back a retort, or maybe a sob, as she struggled to get her heavy bags up the dusty, leaf covered stairs.

_The moving people must have had a hell of time getting up here… _

There was a pounding noise behind her, a slapping noise, which made her heartbeat accelerate.

_What?_

A shiver taking over her, she jumped, and about had a heart attack, when she whirled around to find…

With a grinning boy.

_Thank goodness.._

Whatever she thought it would be - which she had no idea of what it COULD be- had to be worse than this… After all… It was just some random teenager…

He was attractive, with black hair, slicked back into a ponytail, with a few bangs that fell into his face. He had a charming smile, and dark purple eyes that were watching her with amusement.

_Nothing special…_

Although she did feel suddenly uncomfortable, as she found herself making sure to keep her back away from him. Strange.

"Houshi, Miroku." He told her with a laugh at her stunned expression, "You must be Higurashi-san's family?"

Nodding she quietly responded, "Higurashi, Kagome."

She eyed him wearily. Whoever this boy was… she didn't… trust him. Then again, everything had seemed a little… wrong since she had left home.

"Well then, fair lady, let me assist you by carrying some of your bags!"

Raising an eyebrow at his enthusiasm, she gladly dumped the heavier one into his waiting arms, as she continued up the stairs ahead of him.

He seemed like an ok boy… a little talkative, too polite, and well, down right strange.

She still didn't understand the feeling.

"I'm your next door neighbor, Kagome-chan… it is ok if I call you Kagome-chan?" before she could respond he continued on, "Could I have your phone number maybe? Your e-mail?"

She rolled her eyes. Ok. Time to add annoying to the list.

"Couldn't you just come talk to me?" She asked as she put her stuff down at the top of the steps, crossing her arms to get the point across.

_Go away alright?_

He came to stand beside her, a serious expression on his face.

"It's in case of an emergency." He stated, then noted her confused expression.

"You haven't heard?"

When she didn't respond, he plowed on, "The Onigumo House in haunted."

With that, he left her frozen on the steps.

Kagome looked about the room that was hers, tentatively.

It was cold. Drafty. Old, and dusty. The curtains were torn, and hung off the curtain rod oddly, the door creaked, the floor creaked, and the room was a pale, generic white. Generic, yes. Creepy? That too.

Although her mother kept commenting on what a perfect house this was, she wasn't quite sure she agreed. The dank cellar, the dark rooms, the shadowy corners and forest… not to mention all the weapons in the closet… that she couldn't pick up for some reason….

If anything, this was the scariest place she had ever been. Another shiver taking a hold of her, she threw herself down on the mattress - which was actually her own- and sighed into the pillow, as she held back the frightened tears.

She didn't want to be here. It was scary. There was something wrong with it. Like she wasn't wanted there. No. More like she didn't WANT to be there. She had to be sensible.

Miroku, had told her that this place was haunted… and the power of suggestion was very powerful…

She didn't believe in the ghosts, and spirits, that her grandfather so often spoke of - the curses, and wards that supposedly kept them away.

_As if…_

No one - not even the demons believed in the idea that souls could be trapped in a time or place. No one believed in a life after death - unless reincarnation counted. But that was a different matter.

Sighing, she rolled onto her back, to see a dark, almost black, purple… ceiling.

She blinked.

_What the hell?_

A clattering noise came from the closet, causing her to start.

Looked like life was going to be a LOT more interesting, here on out.

Down the street:

Miroku stopped in front of the picture of his father, and bowed his head in respect, before moving farther into the house, sliding on his sandals as he went.

A new family had moved into the shrine and house on the hill. This did not feel right.

No, that wasn't it.

I wasn't right.

Another family disappearance. More bloody deaths.

He shivered. No doubt, that was what was to come.

How many would they have to kill and devour to quench their ever raging thirst?

He sat down at the kitchen table, deep in thought, and pulled a purple folder towards himself, flipping it open survey his research.

If his information was correct, the land had been possessed by some sort of evil entity, since the late 1600's.

Five hundred years.

This did no bode well. It meant that the creatures, the evil, the despicable ones, had lifetimes of power. Lifetimes of blood. Lifetimes of deaths by their hands.

This was not a creature that could be defeated by a simple sutra, or spell.

No. This would take time, work, and collaboration.

Not to mention, more research.

His fingers thrumming on the table top in anxiety, he thought of the girl, Kagome, who had moved in.

She had considerable spiritual power - more than the villages deceased priestess ever had. More spiritual power, than he, or even his father had possessed.

This girl, this walking, talking burst of energy, and purity… no doubt they would want her power for their own.

He had to do something- and quick.

Concern wasn't the word to explain his distress, on the growing problem. The land, the evil, the whole shebang… it was his top most priority, now that he was out of high school. He sighed, grimly.

He needed to solve the problem before time ran out.

Frowning in concentration, he leaned over his pile of notes, searching, for the 100th time in the last three years, how to rid the village of the evil, that was so quickly expanding.

Back on the hill:

It was night.

The ghostly light that filtered through the still askew curtains, was the cause for her unease. The eerie shadows in every corner were the things that kept her awake.

With a startled squeak when the floor creaked, she threw the covers over her head, and shivered there, in silence. It reminded her of the times, when she had been a small child, when the terrifying thoughts of monsters - most specifically, ghosts - invaded her thoughts at night. When the slightest noise had caused her fear.

_Toughen, up, Kagome… _she thought to herself, as her terrified shivering subsided. _This is childish, idiotic, and -_

She gasped in fright, as something landed on her bed, then sighed.

Buyo. Her infamously fat cat.

_See? There's nothing to be scared of… _

All the same, she pulled the cat with her under the blankets, and drifted off to sleep, now with peace of mind.

_Nothing can hurt me…_

But the shadows on the far end of the room, and rustling whispers that could not reach her ears, disagreed.

Buyo POV:

He watched the shadows, his tail twitching back and forth in irritation.

They wanted to hurt _her_. The girl that he had known since his kitten hood. The girl who had given him such delicious meals.

His owner.

He wouldn't let them.

He could hear the soft, whistling laughter that wafted through the room, as they plotted the families demise. He could see their pale, almost invisible forms from time to time, as they scoffed, and wailed, and hissed.

There was something undeniably wrong about this place his owners had brought him.

Even then, as he trembled at his mistresses side, in the darkroom, even as she slept soundly… he knew she sensed something too.

They were planning something.

And they had to get out of there, before they could go through with it.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAMER:

I do not own Inuyasha. No one does, no one will. except Kagome has his heart... and Rumiko Takahashi kinda has gaurianship over him... But otherwise? No. Inuyasha is a free, wild, spirit. *sighs* life sucks, doesn't it?

**a/n: **Go ahead and be as pissed off with me as you like. I wish I could have gotten around to updating sooner...but life is hell. I havn't had much free time lately... and when I do, I kinda spend it reading. I've been reading and watching, etc, more horror stuff... and truthfully? I'm starting to like it more and more! XD So.. hopefully this chapter lives up to everyones expectations, if it doesn't.. I'm sorry... -_-' My eternal gratitude goes to purduepup... my amazingly awesome beta reader... soo.. go check out her stories alright? She always gives me helpful feedback.. and I'm glad that she fiinds time in her busy schedule to help me. ;P

**Dedicated to: **The three people who so kindly reviewed to chapter one. The only three in fact. You people? Yes, you are freaking amazing. I'm so happy you reviwed, and liked the story...and I hope you continue both. :) so, this chapter goes out to the following:** tx soccr chick **- thanks so much for being my 1st reviewer for the story! X) and, no I'm not having the nightmares anymore - but things do seem to be freakier around Halloween, so everything might start being darker.. P _**Inu'sgirl4ever - **_thank you for reviewing! and I hope that the update pleases you :D **_purduepup- _**glad to have scared you , even if you did read it once or twice before... ^.^

Chapter Two:

8:00 am -

She stole a frightened glance at it, as hurriedly walked by, on her way to work, shivering as she went.

She did not like that property one bit. She never had. She had hated it even when she was young - It had been the source of her terror, and sorrow, and still was. The cold that seemed to emanate from it, the dark shadows that lingered far too long… It was all wrong.

_Very wrong… _

She had heard rumors from her co-workers of a new family moving in - and she could see that were true. The car parked at the bottom of the hill, the cat lounging on the stairs…

And the obvious hate that seemed to control the place. THEY would be trying to force the family out soon.

_Something has to be done about it… _

They thought they owned it. They thought they could kill anything, and anyone who invaded their land. They had been at this horribleness for many years- and yet no one had ever won against them.

The deaths that happened so often - Hojo-kun from the shop, Kaede-sensei from school… even her own parents had fallen under their 'curse' of death. So many people had died - and they had been opposes of the evil. Doers of the good.

Everyone who was anyone knew that there was something wrong going on there.

_And I'm the exception to that rule…_

With a glum sigh, and a shiver of fear, she sprinted onwards, in hopes of not being fired for her tardiness.

* * *

12:00 pm -

The shadows. The lingered in the kitchen , even in the bright sunlight. They weren't supposed to still be there.

_I'll just throw my fork at them if they come any closer… _

She scowled at them as she ate her breakfast of ramen and apple juice, wishing they would disappear.

Her mother claimed that they were figments of her imagination- her mind overreacting from the stress of moving. From wrapping her mind around the fact that life wasn't fair… but she knew that wasn't true.

"Onee-chan? Mama is asking you something." Her brother's annoyed voice cried from the outside. He, their mother, and their grandfather were going to be visiting her aunt for the day -leaving her behind.

She heard the scuffling of shoes, as he pulled them on by the front door. But wasn't he already outside?

_And now I'm hearing things? _

"Kagome - stop by the store this afternoon, alright?" Her mother's soft voice called out to her.

Then there was a slam of a door, causing the whole building to shake slightly.

She was alone.

_Dammit._

Putting her dishes in the sink, while hastily rinsing them, she swore she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Something dark. Something moving.

_Just my imagination… _

Telling herself she was anything but scared, she grabbed her jacket from the closet, and hurried outside in search of her bike.

* * *

Next-door-

"I said leave me alone, dammit!"

Her cross voice was music to his ringing ears, as it assaulted them from behind the large, oak door, from which behind, she was changing.

He smiled slightly, in the dim half-light of the candles his god-father insisted in maintaining around the house. To 'keep THEM out'. But everyone tried to keep 'them' out. No one had succeeded yet.

"But Sango-chan -"

"Don't you DARE Sango-chan me."

"Taijiya-san…"

There was a scoffing sound from the other room, as a girl with dark brown hair, pulled into a high ponytail came into the room, arms crossed, as she sat down across the table from him, glowering at him the whole time.

He appraised her new attire, the pleasingly tight-fitted black sweater that fell just above her knee's, the dark leggings, the black boots. He knew this to be her work 'uniform', and he liked it so much better than that loose sailor suit like outfit she was forced to wear.

His eyes roved over her body hungrily, trying to absorb every inch of her into his memory.

_So sexy…_

"What the fuck do you want, Houshi?" She demanded gruffly, narrowing her eyes at him. It was obvious she didn't trust or like him very much. Not that she liked or trusted anyone for that matter. She wasn't known as one of the more violent students in town for nothing, after all.

"My dear Sa- Taijiya-san. You are aware of the increasing danger next door?" He asked coolly, in a business-like manner, folding his hands carefully in front of him. He hoped, that getting straight to the heart of the matter would pull her in a little. Make her a little more open.

All threats of killing him, suddenly left her expression, and her gaze became serious, as she nodded somewhat stiffly- as if unused to the act of agreeing - , her eyes taking on a troubled, sad sheen, her complexion paling in just the slightest.

"Yes. It's becoming a larger problem - that family needs to move out, before something bad happens." Her voice was low now, yet still held that commandment for authority, for the upper hand. Yet she could not mask the flecks of fear, and chokes of sorrow that were embedded in her words.

"I agree, Taijiya-san… however, the girl-"

"Dammit, Houshi! All you ever think about is girls!" She snapped suddenly, rising to her feet, looking livid, with a rage, even she probably didn't even understand.

"No! You don't understand, Taijiya-san! Kagome-chan -"

"Kagome-chan?" She spat, a seeming fire teeming just behind those dark orbs, a frown hidden beneath that scoffing mouth.

"Yes, Kagome-chan! She has spiritual powers!" He cried out, throwing his arms over his head, as she raised an arm to strike him.

"Spiritual.. Power?"

Her voice was soft, and thoughtful, as she lowered herself back into her seat, a pondering look on her face, as she glanced out the window into the pouring rain. Into the coming darkness.

He knew now was not a good time. He knew that lives were at stake.. But… the Taijiya girl?

_So cute… _

"Houshi… do you think… do you think… do you think that we can win?"

He almost didn't catch her whisper, her small worried sigh. But he heard it all the same. Relief, and warmth flooded him as he realized just how vulnerable and girlish she actually was, under her coarse, bullying exterior .

Holding her gaze, he reached towards her comfortingly, " I hope so… Sango-chan."

"HANDS OFF PERVERT!"

* * *

In town -

She rushed into the nearest store as the rain started to fall in buckets.

_Just my luck…_

Dripping wet, the rain soaking her from head to toe, she pressed her back up against the wall in defeat, and leaning against it as she closed her eyes and sighed.

Shivering, she decided she hated her life.

"Ummm.. Miss?"

Her eyes flew open as the soft, curious voice met her ears. Blinking in the glare of the florescent lights, she was able to make out two pairs of eyes watching her.

"Are you alright, miss?" The girl asked hesitantly, stepping around the desk, and towards her, looking concerned.

Her ebony black hair fell in layers down her back, and a pair of worried brown eyes gave her a searching look.

She gulped. It seemed almost as if this girl could see right into her soul.

_That's ridiculous…_

"I-I'm fine." She replied, looking away.

But in truth she wasn't. But how could she explain the cold feeling she got when she noticed the dark clouds? The shiver that went down her back when she saw the shadows rounding the corner.

That was just it. She couldn't explain it. No one would believe her.

The girl seemed to relax, as she walked back to the cash register, and nodded shyly at the customer, as she glanced casually back at Kagome.

The man made an impatient sound in the back of his throat, and blushingly the girl handed him his receipt, and he strode out of the store, a cold aura about him.

_Someone's not having a good day…_

The girl stared after the customer, seemingly awestruck, and a bit abashed, before throwing a weak smile her way.

"C-can I help you?"

* * *

_Across town:_

" I said I don't want to, damn it!"

Fingers drummed impatiently on the table.

"Takahashi-san." Came the voice , sounding dangerous, "Do you want a job, or not? Take it or leave it."

The young man fidgeted slightly under the older man's gaze, and grunted.

He didn't believe he needed a job - he was only twenty after all.. He had his whole life before him, why bother with stupid, suckish things like work? Unfortunately, his brother would not stand for him freeloading … and he also wanted the run up phone bill paid by the end of the month. so here he was, applying for a job at the local high school. A tutor as well.

_Life can't get worse, can it?_

Sulkily, he let out a sigh, and shrugged in reply to Principal Tokajin's question.

He hated the man, with the large beer belly, and abundance of strangely carved fruits in his office- if he hadn't known better, he would've sworn that this thing was the cause of all the towns bad luck… but of course he knew the truth. That the old shrine, and house up on that hill was the problem. SHE had known it too. And she had gotten involved.. And dammit! Look where it got her.

He vowed to get rid of those strange shadows, the screeching cries, and the salty scent of blood and tears. To bring her peace.

"Wonderful, Takahashi-san. Your first pupil will be visiting you in the library tomorrow - at 2:04." Principal Tokajin droned on, rising to his feet, and staggering towards the door.

He gaped. So soon? No one was even having classes… it'd been two weeks already since Kaede's death… and what kid would be such a dork as to want a tutor.

Damn it. He hated the kid already. Probably some snively little 1st year… or a generic Hobo. Or whatever that kid, who died was named… Hojo? It made no difference to him.

But there went his week.

"Your student is new in town."

_Fuck. A newbie._

"She's going to be starting in the 3rd year… " the sluggish principal went on.

_Hopefully she's hot.._

"Well? What the fuck is her name?" the young man growled, irritated.

He was an impatient, reckless fellow, and he hated being stalled. He was easily agitated.. And after all, he couldn't just sit in a library for a few hours with a person, who's name he didn't' know..

"Higurashi, Kagome-chan." then the large man lumbered off, leaving the pale man under the dimming florescent lights.

_HIGURASHI?_

_In the country:_

Wide eyes watched as her father, sister and nephew left the house, and she clutched her shawl close around her, as those who meant so much to her, left.

She knew that they were only getting the groceries… but all in all, it still frightened her to be alone.

She shivered, and glanced towards the mantelpiece, where her daughters many school photo's sat, the glass gleaming in the light of the dim tableside lamp. They were undusted, untouched, thrown from memory.

Her feet carried her unwillingly toward them, her hand outstretched, and she shakily lifted the fragile thing from it's resting place, and gazed into the serene, peaceful smile, the warm eyes.

She hated THEM.

Unease coursed through her. She felt as if she were being watched… and she resisted the urge to turn and look, as her eyes remained glued on her daughter's face. Yet she saw anyways. The pale, outline reflected in the glass of the picture frame.

As she fell forward, a small cry went with her.

Her niece. She was the answer.

_Kagome, Kagome… _

Then, there was silence.

* * *

_At the school:_

"Houshi-sama!" she hissed under her breath, as she ducked around the corner after him, "We're not supposed to be here!"

The shadows danced eerily against the damp pavement of the corridor, the light thrown in small puddles on the floor. The ghastly feeling of the grimy, dark hallway caused her to stiffen slightly as she heard a soft tapping just behind her.

_Don't turn around…_

She could just see him ahead of her in the murky light of the hallway, just the sight of him boosting her courage, as he paused, then cast a smile back at her.

Her heart stuttered dangerously.

Dammit! She hated that monk. She had no idea why she ever listened to him… he wasn't her senpai anymore - he couldn't tell her what to do!

Swearing under her breath, she followed him down the corridor, to the gym, a slightly clammy feeling slowly coming to her skin, a strange flutter of her stomach. No. This was not the typical, case of butterflies. These were warnings. Ones she knew she should listen to. Should heed. They were her instincts, her intuition telling her to get out of this hellhole. Yet she couldn't. Because this was the new place.

The place where IT had happened.

They paused before entering, eyes meeting as they did so, making a silent pact. Even if they did not fully understand one another, even if they did not necessarily get along… they knew that had to stick to their jobs. Their life. It was the way they had been, and would be for perhaps forever. They knew the risk they were taking, coming here. The place where the freshman, Mayu had died in a fire, last week. The death no one spoke of. The secret.

It was if it was an silent law. That you would be the next, if you tried to prevent their workings. That you would die, if you opposed them.

And yet here they stood… the monk, and the demon slayer, frozen in place, outside the door, as a childish giggle vibrated through the building.

And then, together, hand over hand, they opened the door.

A chilly wind met them.

_Back in the shop:_

* * *

She glanced at the young woman, cautiously, and was thrown a bright smile, as the tea was set down before her.

"Thank you." She murmured, as her hand strayed towards the steaming cup. That hand, however, had been swatted away.

"It's still hot! You'll burn yourself!" The girl scolded her, as she rolled her eyes, and pulled her own chair up to the table.

The shop girl had brought Kagome into the back, after a few exchanged words, and to her surprise, a snack of nori chips, and a warm cup of tea, were threatening to chase away the darkness, and bring light back into their lives.

But both knew, that neither of them could allow that.

"Noto, Rin.." The girl began hastily, twirling a strand of her long hair around a finger, as her dreamy eyed gaze strayed out the window, as she offered an anxious smile. Her face had a smooth, carefree, lightness to it, but it was underplayed with a lingering air of unease.

"Higurashi, Kagome." she replied amiably, as she shot her a small smile of her own, which was returned with a soft, nervous laugh, and a cheerful, light, 'nice to meet you!'

There was a moment of silence.

Then:

"Higurashi?"

The girl leaned forwards, across the table, face attentive and surprised, eyes worried, and scared.

Kagome blinked slowly, then nodded.

_She kn-knows my name…_

She shivered. So many strange things… so many weird people. She knew it was expected that she should not like her new home - how many teenagers WOULD give the current situation. I new house, a new town, new people… new shadows… especially the shadows.

She glimpsed them everywhere… but the place she knew them to be most abundant was in her house. Rounding the corners, climbing the stairs, lounging in the rooms, shutting the doors… just one day, and she was positive that they were there.

_Or I'm going crazy…_

"Are you… are you related to Hitomiko-sama… umm… Higurashi-san?" Rin asked quietly, looking suddenly shy.

A little taken aback at her companions strangely demure attitude, Kagome nodded. Although she hadn't seen her aunt since she was very young, she knew that she did live _somewhere _in the proximity of the town… but she was a bit resentful of the stern, yet soft-spoken women who was her kin. After all… she was the reason they had moved here.

"I… she's my aunt." She murmured gently, as she raised the hot tea to her lips, only to be burnt. Ouch.

_Should've listened…_

Rin gave a startled cough, as she choked on one of the nori chips. Her face had gone from slightly unsure, to increasingly frightened and desperate.

"So you're the one who moved into the shrine?" She hissed under her breath, awestruck, as, she scooted, closer to the table, and looked about in the manner of one being watched.

Kagome nodded silently, not knowing what quite to say. What was there to say?

'You mean the haunted house on the hill?', or 'It wasn't my choice' or 'oh.. Umm yeah?'.

None of them seemed like a suitable response to her.

So, even though she had made no show of conformation, Rin gave her a look that spoke of secrets, of pain, of tears.

_Great. PLEASE don't cry!_

"You have to get out of there, as fast as you can!" She muttered out of the side of her mouth, as she got to her feet, and drew the curtains, so that the dismally gray light of the outdoors no longer filtered in.

Kagome stared at her, mouth slightly agape.

There it was again. That tone. Ghosts. Warnings. Perhaps it WASN'T her imagination after all. Perhaps it was something more. Something worse. Something terrible.

Rin settled down across the table from her again, looking distractedly at the holes in her orange gloves.

"Come back tomorrow." She murmured, casting a friendly, albeit worried smile in her general direction, "there's something's you should know about that house."

Kagome, taking this as a polite form of adjourning their little teatime, despite the short few moments, got to her feet, confusion clouding her thoughts, and chaos racking her brain.

Softly, the words left her mouth, in a moment of disarray.

"What… kind of things?"

Her query was answered with a cryptic, shadowy smile, a sweetly sad look in those childishly wide eyes.

"Your house? It's haunted."

The lights flickered.

And then something hit the window.

* * *

**A/n: *smirks* so... what did you think? was it ok? Was it suspenseful enough, and all that jazz? please, please, please, please, PLEASE review and tell me what you thought! If you like this story, you might want to try my other story,' Who's Behind You Now? ' It's not about ghosts.. but it's somwhat dark... so those of you interested? Take a look, at some my others too, k?**

**anyhow...**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
